Arata Shimozuru
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Used to be gentle, but became more aggressive after brainwashing."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He used to be gentle, but became more aggressive after re-education."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"He used to be gentle, but became more agressive after re-education."'' Aparência Arata tem cabelo vermelho-púrpura curto semelhante ao Alpha e pele bronzeada. Ele tem olhos cinzentos. Enredo Temporada 1 No jogo contra Raimon , ele parou Fogo Tornado de Gouenji , mas a um custo de ter sua perna e Gouenji ferido. No anime ele treinou com um simulador eletrônico com sua equipe. Mais tarde ele aparece com Sugimori Takeshi conversando com Endou , dizendo a ele que não importa o quanto eles pratiquem, seu time vai perder. Endou fica irritado e desafia-os a furar um gol em seu porteiro. Arata copiou Gouenji's Fire Tornado e marcou um gol, vencendo o desafio. Durante a partida real do Football Frontier , seu time perdeu contra o Raimone ele entende a diversão de jogar futebol, embora tenha se machucado devido a uma festança no ar contra Gouenji, machucando o atacante do Raimon também. No final, ele disse que eles se divertiram. Sessão 3 Ele reapareceu no arco da FFI , onde ele joga no Neo Japan e aprendeu a usar o Gungnir V2 , do Saginuma Osamu . Apesar de terem acabado de se unir em equipe, Arata demonstra respeito e apoio ao Saginuma durante as partidas, incentivando-o a usar o Triangle Z 改 e God Knows 改 . ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Arata jogou no jogo contra Inakuni Raimon , onde atuou como o capitão de seu lado de Mikage Sennou . Mikage Sennou provou jogar rapidamente sob as ordens de seu treinador e rebateu rapidamente após o tiro de Inakuni Raimon ser parado por Oma Nao . Arata mais tarde disparou seu Patriot Shoot em Umihara Norika , apesar de ter sido parado por sua nova Uzumaki The Hand , surpreendendo Mikage Sennou. No final, Mikage Sennou perdeu por 4-0 para Inakuni Raimon. Após a partida, Arata foi para Asuto e disse que seu próximo jogo seria contra Teikoku Gakuen , e com essas táticas, eles nunca venceriam. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 45 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 45 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 57 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 55 *'Freedom': 21 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' (apenas versões internacionais) *'Inazuma '08' (somente versões internacionais) *'Os fogos' (somente versões internacionais) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Inazuma '08' *'NOVA Mikage Sennou' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Inazuma '08' *'Neo Japão Kai''' Galeria Shimozuru Arata.png|Arata in Mikage Sennou. Neo Arata TCG.jpg|Arata (Neo Japan) in TCG. EL01 24.png|Shimozuru Arata's Eleven License. EP-01-040.png|EP-01-040. Trivialidades *Ele é um dos poucos personagens chamados frequentemente pelo seu primeiro nome como Hiroto e Shinsuke . *No mangá, ele estava prestes a ser demitido da equipe, porque ele não conseguiu atirar contra Raimon . Navegação